


Mad Maiden Music

by Rinusagitora



Series: MonProm V:tM AU [1]
Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel), Vampire: The Masquerade
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Female Friendship, Gen, Queerplatonic Relationships, Recreational Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:41:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinusagitora/pseuds/Rinusagitora
Summary: Vicky is partying with her favorite blue blood.
Relationships: Blue | Vicky/Vera Oberlin
Series: MonProm V:tM AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155839
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Mad Maiden Music

**Author's Note:**

> Vocab:
> 
> Ghouls- Feed just about any living creature a little vampire blood and it becomes a Ghoul, at least temporarily. In VTM, ghouls are omnipresent servants, easily created, and heavily abused - although networks do exist to assist them in escaping their masters. A ghoul’s emotions run to extremes with the heady drug of vitae in his veins — such a creature often falls prey to great rages and disturbing cravings.
> 
> Ventrue- The Ventrue have long been one of the proudest lines of vampires. Its members work hard to maintain a reputation for honor, genteel behavior, and leadership. A sense of noblesse oblige has long pervaded the clan, accompanied by the genuine belief that the Ventrue know what is best for everyone. They not only consider themselves the oldest clan, but see themselves as the enforcers of tradition and the rightful leaders of Kindred society.
> 
> Brujah- once philosopher-kings of an ancient civilization, but are now rebels and rogues with a fearsome inclination toward frenzy.
> 
> Barony- A Barony is the land held by a very powerful and influential Kindred, called the Baron. It is similar to Domain in every aspect. It is now nearly a defunct term in Vampire: The Masquerade as it was used mainly in the Dark Ages lexicon; another term for barony was fiefdom.
> 
> Moonchild- a term for Malkavian vampires, a clan fractured by madness, each member irrevocably suffering under the yoke of insanity.
> 
> Blue blood- a term for Ventrue vampires

Sundress shaped like the top of a mushroom. Loose enough it flounced with every skip. Everything was so significant, like she was Addy'd up again.

Drugs didn't do it for Vicky anymore. Pills just tasted like an ash tray. She needed that oomph from the blood of junkies.

Vera's ghouls had plenty. Drugs, booze, blood to share the buzz.

Ventrue were Vicky's least favorite clan. Arrogant and stuffy by nature, incompatible with Vicky's hedonism. But Vera was as much of a coke fiend as Vicky. A Wall Street Wold in life or something. Rife with coke, cash, cunts.

No surprise Vera's girlfriend was Brujah. Capitalism didn't see creeds, only greens.

Well, Vera's philosophy, at least. She wouldn't have survived under the barony otherwise.

Vicky's fangs retracted. She licked the wounds closed. The ghoul, faceless and generic, lobbed back, groaning in bliss. She sucked the vestiges of blood off her lips.

"Good shit?"

"Designer." Vicky smiled at Vera. "The bath salts are like pop rocks. I taste fireworks and flowers. It makes me want to dance."

"Then get up and dance." Delicately, Vera lifted Vicky onto her feet. The floor pulsated like a heartbeat beneath her thin soles and it made it feel like her veins were pumping again. Music made her live again.

Hand-in-hand, she stomped with Vera. Far more graceful than Vicky who flailed like live wires or anemone fingers. Fun and fine nonetheless.

"I love you," Vicky sighed. It amused Vera by the look of her velvet smile.

"Me too." Her nails combed Vicky's coarse coils. "You're my favorite moonchild."

She smiled. "And you're my favorite Blue Blood."


End file.
